Family Tree
by SoulPolaris
Summary: Toda relación amorosa tiene dificultades, algunas más que otras, algunas con problemas más graves, pero es que la vida no es color de rosa, no, o al menos no para casi todos. Porque siempre existen excepciones, y a pesar de haber sufrido, se puede volver a amar. [Multiparejas] [Two-Shot o Three-Shot] Drama, Romance, Familia, Hurt/Comfort, ¡Tendrá casi de todo!
1. Wrecker

**[Two-Shot, posiblemente Three-shot]**

**[Multiparejas]**

**Advertencia: El NaLu puede causar diabetes (en capítulos posteriores), y hay mucho dolor en las demás parejas.**

* * *

No todo es color de rosa en la vida, bueno, el cabello de Natsu Dragneel sí.

Y es que con el pasar de los años, la mayoría de los magos de Fairy Tail se dieron cuenta de que así era, nada era perfecto ni hermoso como en los cuentos de hadas, a pesar de haber madurado y formado relaciones, éstas no son… precisamente _lindas._

Déjenme explicarles el porqué.

Comencemos por Gray Fullbuster, tsundere de nacimiento, pelinegro, al carajo eso ya lo saben.

Actualmente 25 años, unión-libre-separada con Juvia Loxar, tiene un hijo de 3 años con la Peliazul, sin embargo nunca se casaron, ¿Por qué? Porque Gray, como dije, es un tsundere, no, es un cabrón que no quiere relaciones formales, sí, eso es. Porque a pesar de las súplicas de Juvia de que se casaran y formaran una hermosa familia feliz, él siempre declinaba la oferta, en cambio, le propuso amarla a su manera, embarazándola y dejándola sola en su casa, él quería todas las comodidades de un soltero, casa propia, sin obligaciones, aunque le gustaba la idea de tener una hija, su réplica exacta, de no ser porque es niña, aquél pedacito de persona que le alegra el día, prefería dejarlo al cuidado de Juvia, claro que en el gremio y la mayor parte del tiempo actuaban como si fueran una hermosa familia feliz.

Pero Juvia sufría, sufría no poder pasar las noches con su Gray-sama, cuidando a su hija como puede, ya que el ser madre primeriza y actuar como madre soltera al mismo tiempo no es fácil. Gray solo se hacía cargo de los gastos, y de vez en cuando pasaba las tardes con ellos, la pequeña es inocente, y se cree la mentira de que su papá trabaja mucho en misiones y por eso no está en casa casi nunca, pobrecita.

Ur Fullbuster Loxar, un niña alegre de 3 años de edad, pelo negro como su padre y unos hermosos ojos color azul rey, tan relucientes como un zafiro puro y de personalidad como la de su madre, en lo que al hablar se refiere, sí, habla en tercera persona.

* * *

Sigamos con Erza Scarlet, miembro del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, al menos lo era hace unos años, ya no más.

Erza se convirtió en una maga sedentaria, ya no es la misma Titania que hacía misiones clase S como si de ir a la tienda se tratara, no con una pequeña de 6 meses de nacida al cuidado de ella.

Y es que hacía casi año y medio Jellal Fernándes había llegado a Fairy Tail, se quedó por al menos 2 semanas, y en ese lapso de tiempo encantó a la peliescarlata con promesas de amor eterno y de que jamás se alejaría, Erza, siendo de corazón débil y además de seguir profundamente enamorada del ex-mago santo, cayó en sus brazos como si de una pluma se tratara, entrégandose a él en cuerpo y alma, ya lo había hecho antes, pero pensó que esta vez sería especial, que esta vez sería para siempre, que equivocada estuvo.

2 días después de aquella noche de pasión de la cual Erza se arrepentiría meses después Jellal desapareció de Fairy Tail, sin despedirse ni nada, solo se esfumó.

Erza se resignó y continuó su vida, pero a los 2 meses se enteró de que estaba embarazada, todo mundo se sorprendió, y ella intentó comunicarse con Jellal para darle la agradable noticia, tardó otros 2 meses en contactarlo, y cuando le contó la noticia, éste quedó mudo, no hizo otra cosa que apagar la lácrima de comunicación y desaparecer de nuevo. Erza se cayó en depresión, la había usado y desechado. Ni atención le prestó.

Con el paso de los meses se resignó a ser madre soltera, aunque en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que él cruzara las puertas del gremio y le volviera a declarar amor eterno, y ella, como siempre, cayera en la mentira, aquella mentira que la liberaba y la alegraba por un par de días, aunque sea.

Pero cuando nació, decidió que no volvería a caer en las telarañas de aquél maldito mago de cuerpo celestial, ella aprendería a ser feliz con su pequeña hija.

Ikagura Scarlet, así se llamó, porque no le pondría el apellido de aquél asqueroso hombre que jugó con ella, su pequeña sería como ella, una solitaria lama que aprendió a vivir la vida sola, dándose una identidad falsa, que creó una perfecta máscara con una enorme sonrisa, a pesar de tener una enorme tristeza dentro.

* * *

El tercero de la lista es Laxus Dreyar, poderoso mago del rayo, actual maestro de Fairy Tail desde la muerte de Makarov Dreyar, 2 años antes.

Casado con Mirajane Dreyar (anteriormente "Strauss"), todo mundo pensó, al principio de su matrimonio, que serían una pareja feliz y hermosa, Mirajane derrochaba el cariño de una madre compresiva y hermosa, y Laxus a pesar de dar miedo, generaba confianza, el tener en tu familia a una masa de músculos rubia con un poder sin precedentes alentaba bastante a sentirte seguro.

Pero la burbuja de felicidad y cariño que los envolvía explotó a los 5 meses de casados, porque esos 5 meses ellos no hicieron otra cosa que buscar a su primogénito, sí, dejar herencia, en el quinto mes se les hizo muy extraño, y el hecho de ir cada semana a donde Porlyushka no ayudaba bastante, siempre contestaba con un seco _"No" _y les cerraba la puerta, pero ella ocultaba algo, algo que ellos debían saber, así que en el 5to mes fueron a su casa, pero no para hacerse los mismos estudios para ver si estaba embarazada o no.

Se hicieron una prueba de fertilidad.

Laxus salió perfecto, su esperma era fértil en su totalidad.

El problema fue con Mira.

Ella era estéril, le sería imposible tener un hijo, no podría vivir aquella hermosa experiencia de ser madre por primera vez, el tener a un feto que lleva tu sangre en el vientre, y que te amará con toda el alma.

Aquella noticia destrozó al gremio, Mira cayó en una terrible depresión, no hizo nada por 3 meses, se la pasó acostada en la enfermería del gremio o en su casa que compartía con el Dreyar, bueno, ella ahora era Mirajane Dreyar, pero como sea.

Trató de seguir adelante, Juvia era madre soltera, Erza estaba embarazada y sin noticias de Jellal, y seguían firmes ante todo, sin embargo, había una diferencia, ella no tenía el apoyo que ellas tenían para seguir de pie. Un hijo.

Laxus cayó en una depresión un tanto distinta, le dolía el hecho de que sería imposible tener un hijo con la mujer amaba, que no habría pequeños niños albinos o rubios con magia de Satan Soul o de Relámpagos por todos lados. Así que se quitó aquél dolor y opresión en el pecho con el alcohol, se volvió un ebrio empedernido y solía recurrir a prostitutas, ya que Mira le negaba el hacer el amor con la excusa de _"¿Para qué? Ya no tiene sentido ni valor sentimental, será vacío" _Le dolía ver a Mira así, quería ayudarla, pero… ¿Cómo?... no era la única afectada, él también había quedado destrozado por dentro.

Pero un día donde el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y en el gremio parecían haberse olvidado de los malos días, decidió que era momento de avanzar, amaba a Mira, y no por el hecho de no poder tener hijos dejaría de amarla, claro que no. El matrimonio lo decía, _en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad. Para toda la vida. _Esas palabras golpearon a Laxus como si el mundo se hubiera vuelto un puño y lo hubiera abofeteado con toda su fuerza. Tenía que seguir adelante por ella, por él, y por Makarov.

* * *

Gajeel Redfox no se quedó libre del dolor.

Gajeel amaba con profundo amor a Levy McGarden, eso lo tenía claro, aunque lo que no tenía en claro era si ella lo amaba a él como él a ella. Tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que el sentimiento era recíproco, y cuando lo hizo no se anduvo con juegos, el día en el que escuchó como Levy y Lucy cuchicheaban en la barra y Lucy hizo aquella pregunta que disipó sus dudas para siempre _"¿Te gusta Gajeel?" _Fue lo que preguntó la rubia a la pequeña maga del Solid Script.

Y el pequeño susurro cargado de vergüenza de _"Sí, si me gusta" _Fue como un misil que le dio de lleno en el pecho a Gajeel, se levantó de golpe de su silla, caminó hacia ella, la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar, todos observaron el momento decisivo.

"_Yo también te amo enana, no tengo dudas. Cásate conmigo"_, fue directo, demasiado, Levy no pudo procesar todo y se desmayó, al día siguiente le dio el sí, todo era color de rosa en su vida, se iba a casar con la mujer que amaba y nada ni nadie lo detendría.

Las semanas volaron y la boda llegó, era la 3ra boda del gremio, Laxus y Salamander se le habían adelantado sellando su matrimonio con las mujeres de sus vidas, y ahora le tocaba a él, la ceremonia fue preciosa, perfecta, como lo describió una barrigona Erza.

El tiempo pasó, parecía que su vida era perfecta, una hermosa casa de campo, Levy Redfox esperando su primer hijo, Lily siendo el guardaespaldas de la pequeña cuando él iba de misión para los gastos necesarios, Ah, su vida era perfecta. ERA.

5 meses después del nacimiento de su pequeño hijo al que nombró Keyta, cometió el peor error de su vida, ir a esa misión con Salamander, se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

La misión en sí, fue fácil, el problema vino después, Salamander le confesó que desde que Lucy había quedado embarazada le había sido casi imposible conseguir intimidad con ella, por lo que, según sus palabras estaba _"Encendido"_, y entre plática y plática terminaron en un bar de mala muerte, observó como Salamander hablaba amenamente con una camarera pelirroja que se veía interesada en llevar a la cama al pelirrosa, y éste no hacía el mínimo intento de negarle aquél deseo a la mujer.

Gajeel lo reprendió argumentando que estaba a punto de cometer adulterio, y serle infiel a la Coneja, aquella a quien había jurado amor eterno, solo a ella.

Natsu le dijo que no se preocupara, que no se iban a enterar, que lo pasaba en el bar, se quedaba en aquél maldito bar.

Gajeel desconfió, pero al final accedió, a decir verdad, estaba en la misma situación, la enana se había negado a tener sexo con él desde que se enteró de su embarazo, diciéndole que no quería que su frágil cuerpo tuviera alguna dificultad después por su culpa.

Observó el lugar sin mucho interés y cuando Natsu salía del lugar siendo arrastrado por la mujer pelirroja de endemoniadas curvas supo que se iba a quedar solo un buen rato, o no, al menos que encontrara alguna compañía, entonces la vio.

Una pechugona peli negra que atendía las mesas de los malditos ebrios, meneaba las caderas y cada que se agachaba a dejar un vaso en la mesa, levantaba el trasero en dirección a Gajeel. Y él no era de hierro, bueno sí, pero la carne es débil, así que acudió al llamado de aquella preciosa mujer.

Pasó la noche como quiso, le hizo el amor a esa mujer más de una vez, se descargó con ella todos los meses de abstinencia que había sufrido con el camarón que tenía como mujer.

Al día siguiente, cuando se reencontró con Salamander se llevó la increíble sorpresa de que él no se había divertido como pensaba, Natsu recuperó la cordura antes de tener sexo con aquella hermosa pelirroja, dice que las imágenes de Lucy, de su boda y de todo el tiempo que la llevaba conociendo lo asaltaron, llevándolo a la duda y luego a la negación, así que dejó plantada a la camarera en la cama. A Gajeel le hubiera gustado haber recordado al camarón, sin embargo no lo hizo, apenas en la mañana después de hablar con Natsu, le pidió que jamás hablaran de esto en el gremio o donde sea, él si había metido la pata.

Y se quedó así, en secreto durante casi un año, sus hijos nacieron y todo iba perfecto, parece que Natsu y Gajeel llevarían la tan anhelada vida perfecta del matrimonio que nadie hasta ahora había alcanzado dentro del gremio.

Pero se fue a la mierda cuando una mujer entró en el gremio, era tarde, y estaba obscuro, había una pequeña fiesta, el motivo, el cumpleaños de Asuka, todos callaron y miraron expectantes a la mujer de la puerta, quien se acercó a Gajeel, y a éste se le fue el alma a los pies, ella le entregó una pequeña carta, y se retiró.

Levy era curiosa, así que se acercó a su marido, con Keyta de menos de un año de edad, en brazos.

Ambos leyeron la carta, en ésta decía que Gajeel Redfox era el padre de un pequeño niño de 3 meses de edad, fruto de la aventura de hacía un año exactamente con aquella mujer de la cual no sabía ni su nombre.

Como era de esperarse, Levy armó un zafarrancho, le había puesto los cuernos, y tenía otro hijo, se armó una revolución en el gremio, Levy quería matarlo, y el gremio estaba dividido, había quienes apoyaban a Levy pidiendo que el mago desapareciera del lugar, y quienes ayudaban a Gajeel, dándole su apoyo y defendiendo con la excusa de que solo fue una aventura, no era algo que él hubiera querido, ese niño no había sido deseado, en cambio Keyta sí.

Después de semanas de peleas verbales, y noches durmiendo en el sofá, Gajeel le hizo frente a Levy y hablaron las cosas como eran, con calma y tranquilidad.

Levy le pidió el divorcio, no, le exigió el divorcio.

Aquello destrozó al Dragon Slayer de hierro, jamás pensó que llegarían a aquél punto, pero al final, no le quedó más que aceptar, Levy lo había amenazado con llevarse a Keyta lejos de su vida, y el amaba a su pequeño niño.

Con el paso del tiempo se acordó que Gajeel tendría la custodia de Keya los Sábados y Domingos, el resto de la semana era responsabilidad de Levy McGarden, Keyta siguió con su apellido, Redfox. Y Gajeel pagó la pensión de su hijo y su ex-mini-mujer.

Jamás le dio la cara a la mujer con la que presuntamente tenía un hijo no deseado, cuando la fue a ver, ella le negó la visita, solo lo dejó verlo de lejos, y sí, era una réplica de él y ella, el pelo, obviamente negro por parte de ambos, sin embargo eran sus ojos los que delataban el ADN de Gajeel, un rojo sangre penetrante, incluso para ser un pequeño e inocente niño.

Sin embargo, hasta el día de hoy a Gajeel le quedaba un agujero en su corazón, donde estaban su mini-mujer y su pequeño hijo, que ahora solo compartía 2 días a la semana con él, ya que en el gremio, Levy le negaba que se acercara, acusándolo de sinvergüenza y un montón de insultos más pesados y groseros.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel, a pesar de ser un idiota impulsivo, que era como lo describían en Fairy Tail, era el que hasta el momento, llevaba su vida como viento en popa, y es que caray, casarte con la rubia más sensual de toda Magnolia y posiblemente de Fiore era un gran hito.

Y que ella te amara con igual pasión y entrega era dos veces más grandioso.

Era un bastardo con suerte, así le dijo Gajeel meses después de su divorcio con Levy.

Y es que, toda su vida amorosa era como de novela, una hermosa declaración de amor a Lucy en el árbol de Sakura que él arrancó para que ella lo pudiera ver cuando estaba enferma, con un hermoso collar de oro y con las letras N&amp;L talladas en un hermoso dije de oro puro, a la luz de la luna y una cena romántica había vuelto miel el corazón de la joven rubia, quién aceptó sus sentimientos sin pensarlo, y es que, aunque Natsu Dragneel se le hubiera declarado en medio de una batalla contra un gremio obscuro, o mientras hacía del baño ella hubiera dicho que sí, porque amaba con locura al pelirrosa.

Y el amor era claramente correspondido.

Fueron la primera pareja de novios oficial, después de Alzack y Bisca, claro.

Meses de hermoso noviazgo derivaron en lo obvio, una boda, y es que, ¿Cómo negarse? Se amaban más que a nada, y con Happy ya parecían una hermosa familia, no habría mucha diferencia, pero si la hubo.

Lucy creía en el matrimonio, creía en él y en cada uno de sus votos sagrados, jamás engañaría a Natsu, lo cuidaría hasta el final de sus días, y, aunque la muerte los separara, ella lo amaría así, sin importarle el estar vivos o muertos.

Fue su primera vez, su luna de miel fue en Hargeon, en aquél puerto donde se conocieron, un hermoso hotel 5 estrellas, su primera vez haciendo el amor, y fue con Natsu, ya estando casados, todo era hermoso para ambos.

Pero Natsu demostró que tenía un enorme apetito, y no solo en la mesa, sino que también en la cama.

Y es que no había noche que la dejara dormir como Dios manda, todas las noches de los primeros meses, si te acercabas a la puerta de la habitación de la familia Dragneel podías escuchar algunos ruiditos y el rechinar de la cama que compartían.

Porque Natsu quería tener un mini-él recorriendo por ahí lo antes posible.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se enteró que Lucy estaba embarazada, y no solo ella, Levy también, sabía perfectamente que Lucy era amiga inseparable de la pequeña maga, y que tuvieran hijos al mismo tiempo la ilusionaba bastante, claro. Con su imaginación de escritora se imaginaba de todo, inclusive el hecho de que ella tuviera un varón y ella una niña, y al crecer se enamoraran, y se casaran, aquello lo llenaba de orgullo, el imaginar que su hijo sería un poderoso mago de fuego como él, y que si se ponía las pilas, lo haría abuelo rápidamente, bueno, la imaginación de Lucy se le estaba pegando.

Aunque su vida era perfecta sabía que el gremio no estaba bien, Mira había resultado ser estéril, luego vino el divorcio de Gajeel y Levy, un Laxus ausente, Gray que parecía que no le importaba lo que sucediera con Ur y Juvia, la misma Juvia que sonreía falsamente en el gremio, porque no se tenía que ser un genio para saber que en las noches, ella lloraba con el corazón en la mano por el imbécil de Gray, también Erza, que, como siempre, parecía de acero, imperturbable, pero sabía que ella también sufría por Jellal, y aquél estúpido Fernándes, que no se había dignado a aparecer para hacerse cargo de Erza, que en ese entonces estaba embarazada.

Él vivía en una hermosa casa en una colina de Magnolia, cerca de la ciudad, pero no dentro de ésta, con un hermoso jardín y muchos cuartos, porque, él no se iba a conformar con un solo hijo, no señor, a los 7 meses de nacido Ry uta, empezó su trabajo para traer a la vida a su segundo hijo o hija, tenía además, la casa de los Heartfilia, sí, aquella hermosa y gigante mansión donde Lucy había pasado toda su niñez, y es que él había escuchado como ella había declarado hacía mucho tiempo que cuando pudiera, compraría la mansión para traer de vuelta esos hermosos recuerdos, pero él se le adelantó y se la compró como regalo de aniversario, su vida era perfecta, sí, tenía razón.

Pero no le gustaba el efecto que causaba en el gremio.

Le dolía llegar con su hermosa familia y ver las caras tristes de todos, algunos lo ven con envidia, otros con molestia, y aunque quiere hacer algo por ellos, poco o nada lograría.

Natsu miró con tristeza el gremio, era increíble como el amor podía construir una hermosa familia llena felicidad y regocijo, y en contraste, el amor no correspondido o el amor sufrido puede causar daños irreparables en los corazones más nobles.

* * *

¡Me quedó de la vil shit!, bueno, lo acabo de escribir, y estaba esperando a un amigo para salir, pero dije, "Hey, tengo esta idea rondando mi cabeza desde hace días, al carajo, escribiré mientras no llega" y hasta ahora no ha llegado, por eso el hecho de que la narración de Gray y la de Erza quedaron muy diferentes a las demás, que mierda, todas quedaron diferentes, no me desenvolví en la narración de Natsu y Lucy como quería, pero creo que el tema se entiende, ellos si son felices, y los demás no. Al menos por ahora, la continuación la subo en la noche o mañana, lo más seguro mañana, y dependiendo como se me ocurra el segundo capítulo se decidirá si será Two-Shot o Three-Shot. Quizá también agregue cosas a la narración de Gray y de Erza junto al de Natsu en el capítulo siguiente.

Espero que les haya gustado este pedazo de shit que escribí, porque la idea me encanta, pero creo que lo que escribí no es lo que quería, al menos en la de Natsu me comí un buen de cosas, que pondré en el segundo capítulo, con más calma claro. Y no se preocupen, la felicidad les puede llegar a todos en el gremio… o tal vez no a todos.

"_Hasta el próximo capítulo, si hay errores ortográficos disculpen, lo escribí de rápido"_

_¡AYE!_


	2. Trust

**Antes de dar inicio al segundo capítulo quiero aclarar algo, en el capítulo anterior cometí un error, en la parte donde dice que después de 5 meses después de haber nacido el bebé de Gajeel (en la narrativa de Gajeel, obviamente) era en realidad **_**"5 meses después de enterarse del embarazo de Levy"**_

**Eso era todo, sin más, el segundo capítulo de este Three-Shot.**

* * *

Ciertamente han ocurrido muchas cosas desde entonces, desde el embarazo de Juvia, quién fue la primera en dar a luz en el gremio, hasta el actual segundo embarazo de Lucy Dragneel, un sinfín de cosas sumergidas en un espiral de drama ha pasado por Fairy Tail, pasando por el embarazo solitario de Erza, la trágica noticia de la esterilidad de Mirajane y el crudo final del matrimonio de Levy y Gajeel.

Pero había una esperanza en el gremio, la familia Dragneel, de la llamada "Generación de Oro" de Fairy Tail, eran quienes más felices habían sido, junto con Alzack y Bisca, y claro, Elfman y Evergreen.

Su vida hasta ahora iba espectacular, y con un segundo bebé en camino era todavía más hermoso el panorama para la joven pareja, quien disfrutaba de una vida plena y feliz… hasta ahora.

* * *

En la actualidad se veían a todos ellos reunidos en el gremio, y como desde hace un par de años, el ambiente no era el mismo que cuando regresaron de Tenrou.

De un lado del gremio estaba Erza, dándole de comer papilla a su pequeña de apenas 8 meses de edad (sinceramente no sé si a esa edad ya puedan comer papilla, de no ser así, puede que algún hijo mío muera ahogado en el futuro xd) mientras juega con ella con un pequeño peluche de una espada.

Juvia juega con su pequeña Ur de 3 años casi 4 en una mesa mientras le da de comer a regañadientes.

Mirajane había recuperado un poco los ánimos en cuanto Laxus decidió ser mejor esposo y pasar mayor tiempo con ella, le había dicho que siempre había otras formas de tener hijos, como la adopción, aquello calmó un poco la preocupación de Mira.

Mientras que Levy juega con Keyta esperando a que lleguen Lucy y Ryu para poder jugar y platicar.

Y del otro lado, Gray se encontraba fumando un cigarro y veía su cerveza mientras intercalaba la mirada entre la jarra con cerveza y la pequeña Ur que se negaba a comer el estofado que Mira había preparado.

Gajeel estaba en un oscuro y lejano rincón, no había probado su plato de comida, solo se dedicaba a observar a la familia que había perdido, no culpaba a Natsu por haberlo llevado esa noche a ese bar, no lo culpaba por haberlo hecho pensar que todo estaría bien, porque después de todo, tarde o temprano terminaría cayendo en la tentación de la infidelidad.

Cana estaba sentada junto con Gray, y lo miraba de soslayo de vez en cuando, ella tampoco la había tenido fácil, le gustaba Bacchus, pero éste no le prestaba la mínima atención, solo jugaba con ella, tenían sexo después de alguna borrachera y luego él se iba sin decir nada, aunque se volvían a encontrar un mes después y ella olvidaba todo el dolor que le causaba ser utilizada y caía en sus brazos una vez más.

Pero hace poco había comenzado a tener encuentros casuales con Gray, sí, aunque Gray no estuviera formalmente casado o en una relación con Juvia, le era infiel, se revolcaba con Cana cada vez que se recordaba lo estúpido que era por dejar a Juvia sola, y el engañarla no ayudaba mucho a su depresión.

Entonces ese aire de penumbras del gremio se destruyó con la entrada de los Dragneel.

— Buenos días — saludó Natsu contento entrando por delante de los miembros de su familia

— Buenos días a todos — secundó la rubia mientras entraba cargando un pequeño de al menos 8 meses de edad, Ryu.

— Buenos días — fue la respuesta poco animada de la poca gente que se dignó a saludarlos.

Natsu soltó un suspiro, desde hacía tiempo que era así, ya no había amistad ni cariño en el gremio, se trataba de una competencia sinsentido de ver quien había sufrido más, y eso lo estresaba.

Lucy se acercó a Levy con Ryu en brazos y lo puso sobre la mesa, donde inmediatamente se puso a jugar con Keyta, quien también estaba sentado en la mesa y se dispusieron a jugar con los juguetes que el pequeño pelirrosa traía.

— Buenos días Levy-chan, ¿Qué tal el día de hoy? — saludó sonriente la rubia, ignorando la mirada cargada de envidia que le dirigió Juvia.

— Lo mismo que ayer, y posiblemente lo mismo que mañana — suspiró al peliazul.

— Bueno… ¿Y qué tal va la novela? ¿Hasta qué parte la has leído? —

— No he tenido tiempo Lu-chan, ya sabes, con estas misiones que hago apenas y me alcanza para las necesidades de Keyta, Jet y Droy me ayudan bastante, pero sin mí no logran hacer una misión bien, y Redfox no me ha dado el dinero del mes — contestó frustrada

— B-bueno… Natsu y yo tenemos unos ahorros, sería cuestión de que hablara con él y podríamos prestarte algo… Levy-chan —

— ¡Claro que no, Lucy! ¿Luego cómo podría pagarles? No gano lo suficiente ahora que no tengo deudas, y una vez tenga una deuda y mis gastos regresen será el infierno mismo —

A Lucy le sorprendió que Levy la llamara por su nombre y no Lu-chan como acostumbraba decirle.

— Bueno… entonces podrías acompañarnos a las misiones a Natsu y a mí, serías de gran ayuda, de verdad — entonces se mordió la lengua, recordando que no podría hacer misiones en un tiempo debido a su embarazo, aunque nadie en el gremio, ni siquiera Natsu sabía, sería una sorpresa.

— Por supuesto que no, no quisiera ser una molestia, además, ver a Natsu y a ti tan acaramelados me pone celosa… tú sabes… —

— Claro que no Levy-chan, ahí estás mal tú, jamás serás una carga para nosotros, nadie en el gremio lo sería, recuerda que somos una familia, todos. —

— Eso es fácil para ti, Lucy, después de todo tienes un maravilloso esposo que hace todo por ti y te cuida de todo y todos — Erza irrumpió en la conversación, sentándose a un lado de Levy

— Claro, además que pasa todo el día contigo, y te demuestra cuanto te ama, él no es un idiota — comentó Juvia sin mirarla, intentando darle de comer a una callada Ur que negaba con la cabeza a la cuchara

— B-bueno… eso es cierto, pero no es razón para que… —

— Mejor guarda silencio, Lu-chan, si no sabes del dolor que hemos pasado nosotras no vas a entender el porqué de nuestra negatividad — dijo la maga del Sold Script.

Lucy bajó la mirada a su regazo, traía una bonita y larga falda que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas, sus botas y por encima una blusa sin escote, junto a un pequeño abrigo de tela ligera, todo regalo de Natsu.

Sintió las miradas acusadoras y discriminativas de sus amigas y se levantó de su asiento, tomó a Ryu fue a donde estaba Natsu platicando con Laxus.

Cuando llegó interrumpió la conversación que sostenían el par de magos.

— Natsu… quiero ir a casa, t-tengo… me siento mal… por favor — susurró con la cabeza gacha

Natsu la volteó a ver, no estaba enferma, entonces vio a las demás magas y lo comprendió. Suspiró y se despidió de Laxus, cargó a Ryu y abrazó a Lucy dispuesto a irse.

— Hasta mañana, todos — se despidió fríamente Natsu saliendo del gremio.

Nadie se despidió, en cambio Gajeel se levantó de su lugar y salió del gremio, Gray tomó una misión y se fue sin decir nada. Cana siguió en su lugar, desanimada.

El resto volvió a lo suyo, pero Levy se sintió mal por haber sido tan grosera con Lucy, ya le pediría disculpas mañana, pensó.

El camino de regreso a casa fue silencioso, Lucy quería cargar a Ryu, quien solo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y reía inocentemente mientras jugaba con Happy.

— Tomé una misión antes de salir, ¿Quieres venir? — preguntó Natsu rompiendo el silencio

— Claro… pero que no tarde mucho ni sea muy peligrosa — contestó ya más calmada, no quería revelar muchas pistas sobre su embarazo de 3 meses hasta en la noche, cuando se lo diría.

Aunque ya llevaba 3 meses de embarazo la panza no se le notaba demasiado expandida, además que ahora acostumbraba usar ropa más holgada, ocultando así su vientre.

— No lo es, ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa que sea peligrosa? Siempre dices que conmigo nada te pasará — comentó sonriendo

Lucy le sonrió y se aferró a su mano, confiada.

* * *

Pasaron 2 semanas y la pareja no había vuelto de la misión, algunos se comenzaron a preocupar, otros sin embargo, comentaban sarcásticos que algo malo les había pasado, porque ya les tocaba algo amargo en su dulce café de vida.

Y así fue, Natsu Dragneel entró al gremio corriendo, desesperado. Llamando la atención de más de uno.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Natsu? — Gray le preguntó preocupado, a pesar de todos sus problemas seguía considerando y siendo el mejor amigo de Natsu.

— ¡Es Lucy, le pasó algo! ¡¿Dónde está Porlyushka?! — gritó exasperado

Todos contuvieron la respiración, si bien bromeaban que era hora de que a la perfecta pareja les pasara algo jamás esperaron que eso se hiciera realidad y terminaran dañados, menos Lucy, quien a pesar de todo el mal ambiente del gremio permanecía siempre optimista y ayudó a Juvia, Erza, Levy y a Mirajane cuando estuvieron en sus momentos más dolorosos, ahora les tocaba a ellas ayudarla.

— Cálmate Natsu, dinos que pasó y donde está, Jet, ve por Porlyushka, ¡Ya! — Dijo Laxus, y antes de ir a media oración Jet ya había salido cual misil en dirección al bosque a buscar a la doctora de Fairy Tail.

— Es Lucy… hace unos días me dijo que estaba embarazada… así que fuimos a la misión, obviamente ya sabía de los problemas, por eso insistí en que no me acompañara, pero es necia y fue de todas formas, todo salió bien… pero… p-pero… ayer en la tarde nos emboscaron y peleamos, fue fácil, sin embargo ella se tropezó y uno de ellos aprovechó… la golpeó en la espalda, la mandó a volar y su vientre chocó muy fuerte contra una roca… desde entonces vine corriendo con ella, Happy está con ella cerca de la casa, desde ayer no ha parado de quejarse, y pierde sangre, muy poca, pero pierde — contestó desesperado jalándose el pelo, impotente.

— ¿Dónde están los hijos de puta que hicieron eso? — cuestionó Laxus, iban a pagar, mientras atendían a la rubia mandarían a un equipo para darles caza.

— Los maté en cuanto vi a Lucy en ese estado, perdón, no me pude controlar, sus cadáveres quedaron en el camino, no pensé en lo que hacía, Lucy era mi prioridad, su seguridad era primero —

Todos se espantaron, si bien Natsu era protector con Lucy jamás pensaron que llegaría hasta el extremo de matar a alguien para protegerla, sin duda debió estar muy preocupado y desorientado.

— Natsu, lleva a Wendy a donde está Lucy, tiene que darle primeros auxilios lo más rápido posible, Lily, ve lo más rápido que puedas a Lamia Scale y trae a Chelia. Todos los demás, vayamos con Natsu, hay que ver a Lucy, nos encargaremos de los cadáveres y los problemas con el consejo despúes. —

Wendy no necesitó que Natsu le dijera exactamente donde estaba Lucy, en cuanto supo de la delicada situación de la rubia sumando a su embarazó, agudizó sus sentidos y le pidió a Charle que la llevara volando allá lo más rápido posible, la gata no se hizo de rogar y voló cual cohete a la residencia de los Dragneel, donde Lucy seguía quejándose del dolor, llorando. Mientras Happy preocupado no sabe si atender a Lucy o a Ryu, quién también llora desconsolado.

Para cuando los magos arribaron a la casa de los Dragneel, Porlyushka y Wendy ya se encontraban con la maga estelar.

Todos esperaron pacientemente afuera, en el patio, mientras los gritos de la rubia se oían.

Natsu entró a su casa en cuanto llegó, Porlyushka le pidió que se retirara, y así lo hizo, solo que se llevó a Ryu con él, intentando calmarlo.

Esa situación de angustia había hecho olvidar deliberadamente sus problemas, Gajeel sujetó a Levy de los hombros, quien se dedicaba a llorar por el estado de su amiga.

Gray tomaba la mano de Juvia, quien también se sentía culpable, ella había sido una de las que habían deseado inconscientemente que algo les pasara y ahora se sentía como una basura.

A lo lejos lograron vislumbrar un gato negro que volaba más rápido que un cometa y se acercaba a la casa cargando a una pelirrosada de mirada seria.

En cuanto llegó, Chelia se bajó y corrió dentro de la casa para ayudar.

5 minutos de espera y nada pasaba, Wendy salió urgentemente de la puerta de la casa y miró a todos lados.

— ¡Necesitamos el equipo médico de Porlyushka, o llevarla a su casa! ¡Lucy requiere una intervención quirúrgica ya! —

Nadie reaccionó al momento, pero cuando lo hicieron se formó el desacuerdo, muchos decían que era mejor llevar el equipo médico a la casa, porque Lucy podía ponerse peor en el camino al bosque. Otros opinaban que mejor era llevarla, porque traer las cosas tardaría demasiado y no sabían con exactitud qué era lo que tenían que traer, cosa que retrasaría el movimiento.

Natsu no perdió tiempo discutiendo y entró velozmente a la casa, dejando a todos afuera discutiendo, Ryu estaba con Levy quien se dedicaba a cuidar a los niños para mantenerlos calmados.

Y sin llegar a una solución democrática Natsu salió de la casa con la rubia en brazos, quien se revolvía de dolor en los brazos del pelirrosa.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, y Natsu sin mediar palabra caminó a paso apresurado a la casa de la doctora, quien salía con las dos menores asistentes de la casa del matrimonio Dragneel.

Todos los siguieron, algunos incluso se adelantaron, preparando la camilla y las cosas que se fueran a necesitar, por orden de Porlyushka.

Entonces Jellal apareció frente a Natsu, le dijo que con Meteoro llegaría en cuestión de segundos, Natsu lo miró, absteniéndose a matarlo a golpes ahí mismo por lo que le había hecho a Erza, quién había detenido su marcha en cuanto vio al peliazul y se quedó estupefacta.

— Por favor Natsu, quiero comenzar a enmendar mis errores una vez más, no te fallaré. Lo prometo — las palabras de Jellal fueron sinceras, y Natsu con la mirada suplicante y al borde de las lágrimas le entregó a su mujer para que se la llevara a donde sería operada.

Activó el meteoro y en menos de 2 segundos estaban en la puerta, donde las doctoras llegaban a bordo de los exceeds que volaban a toda velocidad para llegar a tiempo.

Jellal se mantuvo fuera del recinto en cuanto la rubia entró a la operación. Erza lo miró de lejos cuando llegó, él la volteó a ver y entonces vio a una pequeña de al menos 6 meses de edad en brazos de la pelirroja. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Todo el mundo se encontraba afuera de la casa de la pelirrosa que odiaba a los humanos, eran las 5 pm, ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que entraron al recinto y se prepararon para la operación.

La manera de ver a la pareja cambió en el gremio de manera drástica, ahora se dedicaban a orar por el bienestar de la rubia y del bebé, algunos como Levy McGarden se dedicaron pedir disculpas silenciosas a la rubia, prometiendo jugar y cuidar al bebé en cuanto naciera.

El ambiente era tan tenso que se podía reventar con un alfiler, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada, no era momento para hablar de sus propios problemas.

Natsu estaba recargado contra la puerta de la casa de Porlyushka y con las manos sobre la frente, esperando. Ryu hacía movimientos con sus manitas y empezaba a balbucear, dando a entender que quería ir a donde estaba su padre, a solo un par de metros más lejos.

Levy lo llevo y se lo entregó, Natsu lo aceptó y le agradeció levemente a Levy.

— Pa-… Pagpa… — salió como si fuera un grito en medio del desierto, ya que todos estaban callados, pero al escuchar las primeras palabras del bebé todos voltearon a verlo con los ojos bien abiertos.

Natsu cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrazó al pequeño, soltó un par de lágrimas y le besó la frente para empezar a jugar con él.

Todos miraban enternecidos la imagen, pero Mirajane era la única que veía aquél momento triste, ella no podría disfrutar de algo así, no. Nunca no lo haría.

— Ma-Mmaa… — Todos miraban expectantes, su segunda palabra en tiempo récord, y sería mamá. — Magma…? — todos notaron el ligero tono de interrogación en la voz del bebé, aunque fuera una inocente criatura supongo que notaba la ausencia de su madre, e instintivamente usó ese tono para interrogar a su padre.

Natsu negó ligeramente con la cabeza mientras lo veía a los ojos, sus enormes ojos verdes lo veían expectantes a cualquier movimiento o palabra que saliera de la boca de su padre, pero solo se limitó a suspirar y recargarse contra la puerta una vez más.

Otra hora pasó, sin noticia alguna.

Después de la hora de espera salió Wendy, manchada de sangre en una bata blanca y con una mirada inquietante, intentaban dar una ligera sonrisa pero también se sentía muy triste para formularla.

— Lucy-san está bien… — su voz fue un ligero susurro pero todos la escucharon, y soltaron el aire contenido y empezaron a dar las gracias a Dios.

— ¿Y el bebé? ¿También está bien, no? — Natsu estaba impaciente, deseaba con toda el alma que ambos estuvieran en perfecto estado, después de todo eran las mejores médicas de todo Fiore, ¿No? ¡¿NO?!

Wendy agachó la mirada y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

El mundo de Natsu se desmoronó y comenzó a llorar, sin gimoteos ni sollozos, solo dos ríos de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Levy corrió hacia él y tomo a Ryu, mientras posaba su mano en el brazo del mago de fuego, intentando darle apoyo.

Gray se acercó, y comenzó a sollozar, abrazó al mago pelirrosado y se soltó a llorar junto a él.

— ¡No pude hacer nada! ¡Era el bebé o Lucy-san! Solo teníamos un par de minutos para decidir y no habría tiempo para preguntarte ni que pudieras escoger, además, no se puede escoger entre una esposa y un hijo, ¿Verdad?, tomamos la decisión correcta, ¡¿VERDAD?! — Wendy empezó a llorar con fuerza

— No fue tu culpa, ni de nadie aquí presente, cálmate Wendy — Laxus intentó consolarla.

— Soy una inútil, y-yo… yo no pude hacer nada, Chelia y Porlyushka hicieron casi todo… lo lamento… — seguía llorando

— Ellas pudieron continuar porque no tienen un lazo tan fuerte con Lucy como tú lo tienes con ella, ¿Entiendes? Por más bueno y experto que sea un médico jamás podrá elegir entre la vida de dos personas que aprecia tanto — Erza se acercó a consolarla también

Porlyushka salió de la casa quitándose los guantes y miró a todos.

— No daré detalles. El feto está muerto pero la mujer está viva, ¿Entendido?, no es como si hubiéramos tenido muchas opciones de todas formas — y volvió al lugar, nadie se percató de su voz quebrada ni de la lágrima que surcaba la mejilla de la pelirrosa que sentía un sentimiento de impotencia e inutilidad.

Chelia salió segundos después y se acercó a Natsu.

— Lucy-san lo quiere ver, Natsu-san — le comunicó con la mirada agachada

Natsu no dijo nada y se soltó de Gray y Levy, quién luchaba por intentar entrar también, pero Gajeel la sostenía.

Al entrar, Natsu se mareó por tanto olor a medicamentos, sangre y lágrimas.

— Lucy… — susurró en cuanto la vio, estaba terrible, pero consciente.

Movió la boca pero no pudo decir nada, y se soltó a llorar, soltando un grito desgarrador que oyeron todos afuera y les estremeció.

Natsu se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, colocando su nariz en su coronilla.

— Tranquila Lucy… saldremos de esta… ya lo verás… — Natsu pronunció las típicas palabras de apoyo en momentos críticos, que de nada servían

— N-no… yo quiero a mi bebé… — la rubia negaba fervientemente con la cabeza, negándose a aceptar el haber perdido a un hijo.

— Tu bebé ya dijo sus primeras palabras, fueron papá y mamá, debiste verlo Lucy… está preocupado por ti, sal adelante, por él, no por mí, por él. — no se le ocurría nada más, él también estaba destrozado.

La rubia siguió llorando cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que se quedó dormida.

Natsu la sostuvo en una incómoda posición toda la tarde, el pelirrosa era un roble, imperturbable ante la adversidad, y eso era lo que necesitaba Lucy en esos momentos, algo a que aferrarse.

* * *

Después de unas largas horas, todos seguían acampando fuera de la casa de Porlyushka, cuando ésta salió de la casa con una escoba en mano.

— Largo, mañana podrán venir a verlos, hoy se acabó el tiempo de visita —

— Nadie ha entrado siquiera a ver a Lucy, estamos preocupados, queremos verla — dijo Laxus

— Está durmiendo, está muy cansada, y su marido está ahí para ella, no necesita a nadie más, Natsu me ha pedido que te pida a ti, Levy, que cuides de Ryu hoy por favor, dice que pases a su casa y que tomes el dinero que necesites —

La peliazul asintió levemente mientras tomaba a ambos niños con dificultad e intentaba cargarlos, pero alguien tomó a Ryu primero.

— Necesitarás ayuda enana, yo te ayudo, y por el dinero, no tienes que ir a la casa de Salamander, yo lo pagaré todo… te lo debo, después de todo — Gajeel ya tenía a Ryu en sus brazos, el cual estaba dormido.

Levy lo miró, y vio en sus ojos arrepentimiento puro, buscando perdón con la mirada, llorando a mares dentro de esa coraza de acero. Y entonces entendió, que ella también se había comportado como una arpía por haberlo apartado de su hijo.

— Está bien, pero dormirás en el sofá — y curvó los labios en una pequeña sonrisa y un adorable sonrojo

— Siempre termino en la cama, y lo sabes, Gi-hi — y Levy quitó la sonrisa y lo miró seriamente. Tal vez era demasiado pronto para hacer ese tipo de comentarios. — Olvídalo, solo juego, llevemos a los enanos allá — y emprendió la marcha, dejando a Levy un poco atrás, quién sonrió detrás de él, se acercó y lo tomó de la mano que llevaba libre, pues Keyta también había caído dormido.

Se miraron y agrandaron sus sonrisas, tal vez podrían volver a esos buenos tiempos.

* * *

Gray miró a Cana, quién se mordía las uñas en nerviosismo, sabía lo que le pasaba, Bacchus le había dicho que la iba a ir a ver al gremio hoy, ese hijo de puta ya debía andar ebrio por ahí buscándola para un buen revolcón. Apretó sus puños y se acercó a la pelicafé, bajo la mirada expectante de Juvia, quien al ver el acercamiento de ambos, suspiró y tomó a Ur en brazos, dispuesta a irse.

— No tienes por qué ir a verlo en estas condiciones — comentó Gray con las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón.

— ¿Estás insinuándome algo, Fullbuster? — preguntó

— No — suspiró — quiero que terminemos esto, por culpa de nosotros, nuestros problemas y nuestra negatividad hemos puesto en peligro la vida de Lucy, la felicidad de Natsu y el futuro de Ryu. Quiero que esto termine, y para eso, hay que hacer las cosas bien. Voy a hablar con Bacchus, con palabras o con puños. —

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Bacchus con el accidente de Lucy? — preguntó mirándolo extrañamente

— Todo, desde tu tristeza porque te deja como a una puta, pasando por mi necesidad de ayudarte, llevándose consigo el amor de Juvia, quién le reclamó de su vida perfecta a Lucy que la llevaron a la misión con Natsu, ¿Te das cuenta? Es una telaraña de problemas, y para que las telarañas se destruyan tiene que llover, porque después viene el sol — sonrió.

Cana lo miró con los ojos abiertos y sonrió, Gray había madurado, al fin lo había hecho, solo esperaba que estuviera a tiempo para todos.

— No te preocupes, yo misma hablaré con Bacchus, y si no quiere hacer caso, le contaré todo a Gildarts, ¿De acuerdo? — sonrió confiada la castaña

— De acuerdo, suerte. Tengo cosas que hacer… con mi mujer — se despidió con la mano y buscó a Juvia.

La vio a lo lejos alejándose con varios miembros del gremio, y corrió hacia ella.

— ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos a cenar, mi princesa de agua? — susurró en el oído de Juvia cuando estuvo a un lado de ella.

Juvia pegó un pequeño chillido, alertando a Ur, quien se volteó y miró espantada a su padre.

— Papá, mamá dice que Ur tiene que ir a dormir temprano, ¿Puede Ur quedarse despierta hasta tarde hoy? — preguntó la pequeña pelinegra

Juvia lo miró un segundo, estaba a punto de contestar pero el pelinegro le ganó.

— Claro que sí, princesa. Pero primero, cenaremos los tres en familia, jugaremos algún juego de mesa, y te contaré algunas historias de cuentos de hadas, ¿De acuerdo? — la niña sonrió eufórica, no solo iba a dormirse tarde, ¡Su padre iba a estar con ellas!

— ¿G-gray-sama…? ¿Qué ocurre? — Juvia miró extrañada a Gray

— Mañana aclararemos todo Juvia, te quiero, te amo. Ahora lo sé con seguridad, ahora solo disfrutemos el momento — y así como lo dijo, le robó un beso en los labios a la peliazul, quién correspondió de inmediato y al separarse se observaron a los ojos, había amor, siempre lo hubo, pero uno de ellos no sabía cómo expresarlo, y el otro, sabía expresarlo de sobremanera.

* * *

Jellal hablaba con Laxus cuando la mayoría del gremio se había ido, Laxus tenía una mirada de furia, con la que en cualquier momento saltaría al rostro del Fernandes y lo molería a golpes.

Erza lo vio y suspiró, cargó a Ikagura quien era muy callada, y serena.

Caminó por el sendero de regreso a Magnolia, sola. Como siempre había estado.

Entonces una mano fuerte se posó en su hombro, dio un pequeño brinco y un _"Kyaa~" _resonó en el lugar, seguido de una pequeña risa detrás de ella.

— No te voltees, te extrañé mucho Erza — la voz era claramente de Jellal.

—… — No dijo nada, movió el hombro bruscamente e intentó seguir caminando

— Sé cómo te sientes, y sé que soy la peor basura del mundo, soy una mierda, soy inclusive peor que cuando Ultear me manipulaba, pero aun así sé que te amo Erza, y es por eso que vine precisamente hoy, para pedirte perdón, de rodillas si es necesario — seguía a espaldas de Erza, esperando que ella se diera la vuelta y fuera a con él, además, Laxus estaba detrás de él, por si hacía algo mal, él lo iba a matar a golpes.

— Aunque te insultes con los adjetivos más obscenos del mundo no te perdonaré Jellal, me has mentido demasiadas veces, y aquella noche juré a Dios que fue la última, además, Ikagura no necesita un padre, y si lo llegase a necesitar, pretendientes no me faltan, Fernandes — seguía sin mirarlo

— Así que se llama Ikagura… un hermoso nombre, Ikagura Fernandes… pues estoy de suerte Erza, porque tu juramento ante Dios no vale nada aquí. Porque esta vez no estoy aquí para mentirte y llevarte a la cama como lo hice antes, esta vez estoy aquí para decirte la verdad y llevarte a un hogar, a una familia —

— Scarlet, Ikagura Scarlet. No es Fernandes, ella es Scarlet, jamás le pondría tu asqueroso apellido a una hija mía, además, yo ya tengo una familia, ella también la tiene, Fairy Tail es nuestra familia, creí que ya lo sabías, Jellal. —

— De igual forma, yo te puse ese apellido, lleva algo de mí, después de todo… — Erza comenzó a caminar de nuevo, sin voltear a verlo otra vez, y suspiró, apretando los puños con fuerza — ¡Te amo! ¿Bien? ¿Era eso lo que querías escuchar? Ahí lo tienes, y es la verdad, no una mentira para acostarme contigo, te he amado desde que te conocí en la torre del cielo, pasando también el tiempo que estuve en la obscuridad, jamás deseé que te fueras de la Isla, y cuando nos reencontramos me llené de gozo, y cuando fui liberado de ese infierno gracias a Natsu, mi amor por ti creció todavía más, y hoy en día admito que fui demasiado cobarde para darte la cara y decirte eso enfrente, con sentimiento y no con palabras que se usan regularmente a la hora de tener sexo… — apretó la mandíbula y una lágrima cayó por su rostro.

— Si lo hubieras dicho hace un año, tal vez hubiera funcionado, hoy no, Jellal — volteó su rostro y lo vio, derrotado, destrozado. Pero ya no importaba, dio media vuelta y caminó sin volverá voltear atrás.

Jellal cayó al piso por un fuerte golpe en la cara.

— Imbécil — escupió Laxus mientras caminaba por donde se fue Erza.

Jellal se quedó en el piso un momento, rememorando todos aquellos momentos con Erza, desde pequeños hasta ahora, adultos y se dijo a sí mismo, que reconquistaría el corazón de Erza sea como sea.

* * *

Cuando Laxus alcanzó a Mirajane, ella tenía la mirada perdida en el camino.

— Hey, te puedes tropezar, amor — y le tocó ligeramente el hombro para que volteara.

— Oh, lo siento cariño, es solo que iba pensando en… Lucy… — e hizo una mueca de tristeza

— Lo sé, yo también estoy pensando en Natsu y ella, en el cómo podrán sobrellevar esta situación — suspiró

— Es cierto que mi diagnóstico fue trágico… pero… doy gracias a Dios que no me pasó lo que a Lucy, yo no me encariñé con una criaturita que sabía que me iba a llamar mamá, yo no tuve esa esperanza al saber que estaba embarazada, es mejor no tener nada, a tener todo y que te lo quiten —

— No estés tan segura, por cierto… hace unos días fui a una misión en el norte de Fiore —

— ¿Y…? — tenía curiosidad.

— Llegué a un buen lugar, muy bonito y todo… pero… había un orfanato… ya sabes, dónde van los… huérfanos… — no sabía cómo carajo hablar de eso, lo había pensado cientos de veces, pero jamás ensayado, se maldijo mentalmente por su nerviosismo.

A Mirajane le brillaron los ojos, ya se daba una idea de por donde iba la cosa.

— Y bueno… hubo un mocoso que me llamó la atención… platicamos y me dijo que quisiera tener un hogar así que… — se rascó la nuca nervioso

— Sí Laxus, si quiero tener un hijo contigo, aunque sea adoptado — sonrió y soltó una risita

Laxus la miró estupefacto, ni siquiera tuvo que terminar la oración, con decir, Orfanato, Niño, Tú y yo, hubiera bastado.

Abrazó a Mira y le plantó un profundo beso en los labios que ella correspondió fervientemente.

— Por lo tanto… creo que podemos hacer como que me voy a estar embarazada, porque ya sabes, los papeles para la adopción tardan meses… — sugirió pícaramente.

— Por supuesto… — susurró con voz ronca.

— Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando? Los bebés no nacen de besos — le sacó la lengua y comenzó a correr en dirección al gremio… o a su casa… o su habitación, a Laxus le daba igual, la amaba, y ahora no tenía dudas acerca de su matrimonio, la seguiría al mismísimo fin del mundo.

* * *

Hory Shet. Éste fue el final.

.

.

.

.

Peeero falta el epílogo ;D, pobrecitos Natsu y Lucy, pero en el final, yo confío que terminarán todos en un gran final feliz… o no…

Gracias por tu review Little Luce, ¡Siempre tomandote la molestia de comentar mis historias! *se limpia una lágrima* ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! ¡Y a todos aquellos que lo tienen en Favoritos o lo están siguiendo! ¡También gracias! ¡O a aquellos que lo leyeron y les valió un porro de 5kg comentar o seguirlo o agregarlo a Favoritos! ¡Gracias! ¡O a aquellos que leyeron el título y lo mandaron a la mierda! ¡También gracias! xD


End file.
